


From the Eyes of History

by SonicGirlsGeek



Series: In the Eyes of History [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I 'm making this after all, I won't judge you, Other, This is pretty much life in the SMP from the perspective of a future historian, and it can be great storytelling material, because I'm an amateur hstorian, indulge your parenting Tommy and Tubbo fantasy, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGirlsGeek/pseuds/SonicGirlsGeek
Summary: No matter what happens, there will always be someone who writes down what they see, because they just know history is only preserved by those who want to remember. but who was that history-maker for the Dream SMP?Follow her journey through the beginnings of the SMP, from the Disc War to L'Manberg's independence.
Series: In the Eyes of History [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2229309
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	From the Eyes of History

With one final note, she finished the book. The young villager put the book on its shelf, next to its brethren. All of them chronicling the dreams, horrors, and moments of this world. 

Looking back, it only started relatively simple. She was just a potion seller who was trying to remember her customers. 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

Her first encounter was with Dream. Everyone had to face him at some point, this was common enough knowledge for the villagers, but usually he would visit them in groups, not bothering to put specific focus on one of them. Unless, of course, you were useful. 

Unfortunately, she was classified as useful in their almost deity’s eyes. He came in silent, but with a presence strong enough to turn her head. 

That face mask, it still woke her up at night in panic. Despite it’s simple and cheerful design, it always sickened her to look at it. Perhaps he had put enchantments on it. It would be a question she never got an answer to. 

I’m looking for a potion of poisoning, the strongest you have. He finally spoke. His mask gave the illusion that his eyes never left hers, but even with that blockade, she could feel the intensity of his eyes staring straight into hers. Raising her brow, she asked; Would it not be more efficient to make your own? Dream chuckled. You underestimate your talents dear. They say you make poison strong enough to one hit K.O. people. That is not something easy to accomplish nor replicate. 

Not to mention, he continued, I prefer to waste materials I can afford to lose. Blaze powder? Gunpowder? Even the bottles are all too valuable for what I need done. With this reasoning, she began to make the potion right there, knowing the poison was more potent fresh. Mind if I ask the mission? She ventured, as she infused the bottle with gunpowder. Dream silently contemplated the young villager. So many questions little one....... 

She shakily put the blaze powder on the brewer. If I overstep, I apologize, she said nervously. It’s just not often something fazes someone like you. He untensed and chuckled again. There is a boy causing more trouble than he’s worth. I need to have a way to... control him I suppose. 

She almost pulled the bottle out of the brewer and the word “child”. What child deserves this? She whispered. A child, he said angrily, that will hopefully have enough sense to avoid this fate. She sighed. Very well, but forgive me for praying for the boy’s youth. She handed him the potion, shimmering purple in the light. 

Dream accepted the potion and looked back as he opened the door. If this potion is as good as they say, then you and I will see each other again my dear. With a silent nod of understanding from her, he closed the door. 

She immediately crumpled to the floor in fear. If this is the man in charge of our fates, then our world will not have peace for long. She whispered. She pulled out a nearby blank notebook and scribbled down what just happened to convince herself that it was real. But she stopped writing at the realization that she didn’t know the name of the poor child. 

But she would not have to wait long. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next encounter would come in the form of a muddy blur whizzing through the door and hiding under her counter. She gasped and bent down to face the child, but he quickly shushed her and pointed upwards. She followed his finger and realized who this child was running from. 

Dream burst into the shop, anger rolling off him in waves. She shakily wiped her hands and prepared a smile. Dream, what brings you back to my humble shop? She asked nervously. He looked around and grunted. He’s gone too far this time.... he muttered. Luckily, he seemed to ignore the nervousness as a consequence of him being there, and in such an emotional state to boot. Dream faced her and began to explain. 

Tommy, the child I mentioned, he has been selling one of my friends illegal potions and I am trying stop him. She gasped at this admission. Illegal potions only referred to one type. Emotions. Any kind of potion that held sway over sadness, anger, happiness, or love. Each had their own reasons to be banned, but the potion of happiness was extra dangerous, as it drained the soul it was poured into of its life, making them not just depend on them for happiness, but for life itself. Used in the wrong ways, it could control whoever the brewer wished. 

Promise me you’ll turn him in, he has escaped my justice for far too long. Dream growled. She stuttered out a noise before he left with a swish of the door. 

She swung back over to her counter, dragging the boy out. You.... she panted. You sell illegal potions?! She hissed. The boy laughed. Listen, just because the old green man hates having a good time doesn’t mean we- 

No! You don’t understand, she said exasperatedly. She slowly began to explain why they illegal in the first place. And as she continued, his face morphed from gleeful to worried to horrified. SapNap never told me this, he muttered. He just gave me the recipe and payed me to make it. With those words, it clicked in her head. This was not what Dream assumed. 

Listen to me, have you taken any of the potions you made? She asked seriously. N-No, SapNap always buys every single one we make. She sighed in relief. NEVER drink them, you know the consequences now. She said, waiting for his nod of understanding to continue. Now, I won’t give you to Dream, but you’ll need to promise me you’ll protect yourself and whoever else s involved in this from falling into those potions. He nodded quickly; eyes fearful. 

By the way, I never caught your name.... She said curiously. He busted out a toothy grin at that. I'm Tommy. Soon, me and my friend Tubbo are gonna run the server! She giggled softly. I hope to see that day little one. She responded. What’s your name? Tommy asked, brow furrowed in curiosity. She gently smiles. My name? My name is but a footnote, it’s not important. Oh please, he begged. It’ll drive me crazy if you don’t tell me. She laughed. Alright, then come back,and tell me stories. Then I might give you my name. She grinned. 

With that, she shuffled him out the door,giggling at his pouty expression. But then she thought of something. Oh wait! She cried, and ran back to one of her chests. Soon she came back, a bundle in hand for Tommy, who took it curiously. He looked up at her questioningly. She giggled. It’s some bread and a regeneration potion. Now go home, your friend will need your help I wager. 

With a wave and a grin, he was off, leaving her to once again write in her book. 

The boy’s name is Tommy.... She wrote, grinning. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Weeks passed, and Tommy came back again and again. Tales of bravery, fool-hardy stunts (something Tommy scoffed at when she labelled it as such), and discs. In return, she taught him potions he could actually use for a living. He caught on quickly, even bringing Tubbo to learn as well. 

The boys were bright, fun, and youthful. They quickly became like surrogate sons to her. She often found them sleeping on the floor of her shop exhausted from the day. She made them cots eventually. In turn, the visits went from a few hours to days at a time. Over time, they told her how the business changed, but Dream didn’t. Every step of their journey, he blocked off their chance to be a part of his fledgling nation, the SMP. 

One day, a third member showed up. He was introduced as Wilbur. As he was older than the other two, she would talk to him about the things she wouldn't dare ask the children, like if Dream was truly being cruel and how the affairs of state were going. It was not good, what he told her. They would fight to separate themselves from dreams rule, but it would not be easy. She automatically offered supplies, and at the end of their visit she wrote down everything, as she had been doing with each new visit. 

But the next visit was never came. Weeks went by, and she assumed the fight for revolution was keeping them away. Until one night...... 

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

It was quiet, until Tommy burst through the door, covered in blood and, to her horror, a potion she recognized as the one she had made for Dream months prior. Oh my God! she shrieked. Wilbur and Tubbo were right behind him. She hurried to her chest, gathering potions of regeneration and healing. She rushed to Tommy’s side. What happened?! she cried. Dream ambushed us. Wilbur panted. He didn't show up to his ultimatum, we thought something was up, but it was too late. 

She busied herself trying to heal Tommy, but it wasn't looking good. I need to get him on a cot, now! She ordered. But before anyone could do anything, an arm came out and grabbed her, startling Wilbur and Tubbo. Wait! Tubbo cried. Well, well, little one, looks like you didn't keep your promise. He chuckled darkly. She struggled every which way, but was helpless as she watched his cohorts burn down her shop. 

Luckily, she spotted Tubbo carrying Tommy out with the potions she gave him. But Wilbur stepped forward, furious. Is this what you wanted Eret?! He shouted, pointing at one of the men with Dream. We trusted you, enough to share our closest secret, and you destroyed her like every other thing you’ve touched in our lives! He hissed. Eret rolled his eyes, unfazed. So melodramatic, you should be an actor not a soldier. He quipped. 

All the while, she was struggling, trying to escape, but Dream just held her tighter. Let her go Dream, she was never a part of this! Wilbur shouted, looking desperate. Dream tsked, shaking his head in disagreement. No, she was always a part of this, but no one will ever know that now, will they? He chuckled, squeezing her tight. She started to see spots, and the panicked shouting of Tubbo began to fade. All the noises were fading, she realized. But before she went out, she heard Tommy's voice, weak but loud. Duel me Dream. For independence, and for...... 

And that’s when everything went black. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

When she woke up, she was in an unfamiliar location, sitting in a bed, where at the foot of it were Tommy and Tubbo. Boys? She groand. They looked up excitedly. You're awake! Tubbo exclaimed joyfully. Thank goodness, you're the only woman who talks to me. Tommy muttered. But his smile was just as wide as his friends. 

Over the next week, she set up a new shop on the outskirts of L’Manberg, despite the several attempts the boys made to make her a citizen. I am support; she would say. This is your home, not mine. Soon they relented, satisfied that she was in close traveling distance at least. 

Which would be more beneficial than you’d think. Too often she would make sleepy-ease potions for Wilbur, and would have to sing Tommy and Tubbo back to sleep on one of her cots when they came from a traumatic episode. 

And while she did all that, she kept writing. The book that she had started, one from an innocent perspective, had been burned by Dream, along with any good feelings she had left for him or the SMP. So, she wrote from scratch, starting everything with the perspective of Tommy and his friends. She knew that no matter what, years from now they would read her account and never know there was a time the story was two sided. 

But the curse of being a historian, you eventually choose a side I suppose. 

She put down her quill and close the book revealing the words, 

A History of L’Manberg  
By Y/N

**Author's Note:**

> (Partially inspired by the History-Maker series on Overly Sarcastic Production's channel, where they go over the people who wrote down what was going on and eventually became renowned historians, WATCH IT IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, you won't regret it)  
> So, it's hard to find Reader inserts without them being romantic in some form, and I wanted to break that mold (Don't worry, if you want a sequel, I would probably sprinkle in some self-indulgent fluff, TechnoBlade simps will get their juice!) Also I only use the term Y/N once, I was trying to make the story mysterious and flow well.  
> I also have an insane need to try and cushion the horrible trauma these boys go through, because I might only be a year older than Tubbo, but he's still baby  
> NOTE: If anyone's character featured in this story makes the creators uncomfortable, I will remove it! They deserve some control over their fame


End file.
